


You Sound Like My Favorite Song

by crazygirlne



Series: No Superhero [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multiple Background Pairings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Harry and Snow are together at three weddings. Each serves as a different milestone for them.





	1. Barry & Iris

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the No Superhero fics should all stand alone without any real difficulty. This one, I’d recommend you first read Bits of Lingering Frost.
> 
> This is a Snowells fic. Three weddings, across three short chapters, with Snowells present at each. Probably some Westallen, Captain Canary, Karamel, Olicity. Mostly unadulterated fluff.
> 
> Enter obligatory “ClaudiaRain rocks” here. (no but seriously)

With their relationship out in the open, it’s natural that Harry and Snow are invited as a couple when Barry and Iris are re-finalizing the guest list. 

Some of the other guests get a bit trickier. After literal hours of debate, Harrison steps in on the discussion regarding whether to invite one Leonard Snart: 

“Barry, are you going to feel more guilty if you invite him, knowing that you didn’t tell him he dies, or if you don’t give him the invitation he expects simply because, again, you didn’t tell him he dies?”

Barry ends up inviting Leonard, Gideon helping him time the invite to the day after Leonard helped infiltrate ARGUS, in Leonard’s relative timeline. That way, the team decides, Leonard should still be present and reachable.

And still alive, which, it turns out, is an important factor in inviting somebody to your wedding.

In the end, all the moral quandary over whether or not to invite Leonard is, it seems, for naught. Before the ceremony’s even ready to start, while the last of the guests are still arriving and Harry is looking through his note cards one last time, Cisco comes and finds Harry and Snow.

“Snart’s still alive,” he says, grinning. “I guess we thought we got him before he died, but we actually found him after he’d come back to life.” He catches sight of Lisa and wanders in her direction, without giving them any further information. 

Harry looks at Snow, and she chuckles at his expression. “I think we’re sitting with Snart at the reception,” she says. “We can find out more then.”

“Why do we spend time with these people again, Snow?”

“Admit it, Harry,” she says, smile still playing at her lips, “without them, you’d be bored to death in two days.”

“Oh, it might take longer than that.” He lets his eyes trail over her pointedly, letting her fill in how they might kill the time alone. 

“Cute,” she says, expression shifting to one that’s probably too familiar to him, fondness mixed with exasperation. “Are you ready?”

“Am I…” It takes him a moment to piece her question together with the subject it belongs to. “Oh, the ceremony!” He taps the note cards against his palm. “Yes, I’m ready.”

While he threatened to put together a horrible ceremony (nobody seemed to believe him when he promised he was aiming to set the world record for shortest lead-in to vows), he actually ended up putting a lot of thought into what he was going to say. He found a quote from H.R., too, one that seemed particularly fitting.

It was hard to hold his doppelganger’s enthusiasm against him, given the circumstances.

He made sure his part had a good balance of touching, sweet, and funny. Barry and Iris would exchange short vows of their own writing, and then Harry would be done.

Snow kisses Harry when the signal comes for everyone to take their places, Cisco waving him up to the archway, and then, amazingly, the ceremony goes exactly according to plan. Harry’s part goes well, of course, and Barry’s and Iris’s vows are each very fitting to them and their relationship. Harry can’t help meeting Snow’s eyes as they finish, and the emotion there as she looks back at him makes it hard to pull his attention back to the couple he’s officiating for.

He manages, though, and there’s sincere congratulations in his voice when he announces, “May I now present, for the first time on this Earth, Mr. Barry Allen and Mrs. Iris West-Allen.” 

After the mass of congratulations, everyone is seated for food. Harry, as officiant rather than wedding party, doesn’t have to sit at the head table. He’s sure they’d have put him and Snow there happily if they’d asked, but this arrangement is much better. He and Snow end up at a table with Sara and Leonard, as well as Kara and Mon El.

It’s his first time meeting the latter couple, but he’s heard enough about them. Mon El struggles to get Snow’s name right, but he’s trying, at least, and gets it before long, with help from an unexpected quarter.

“So, are you still with Team Flash, Caitlin?” asks Mon El.

Leonard speaks up the moment Snow tenses. “Snow,” he says politely-yet-firmly, “has been the Waverider’s recent point of contact.”

He continues that way, carefully reiterating the correct name until Mon El uses it, sneaking glances at Snow to make sure she’s okay with the intervention, subtle ones that Harry wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been watching for the same. Between that and the competence and brainpower Leonard and Sara both show, Harry finds himself considering what it would be like if they left the Waverider for Team Flash.

He doesn’t make the offer, not yet, not without talking to the others, but he thinks it’s a good idea for the future.

The whole event is surprisingly pleasant, and when they get in the car, the silence is tired contentment, at least until they pull in at Snow’s apartment.

“I don’t want the night to end,” she says quietly, looking over at him.

“Do you want me to come in?” Harry asks. “Or you could come back to my place.”

“No,” she says, and he waits for her to continue. “I want…” She closes her eyes, and when she opens them again, he sees a flash of silver, a quick attack of nerves, followed by resolve. “I want to get a place with you. I’ve had this apartment since I was with Ronnie,” she continues in a rush, “and while I don’t want to forget that, that’s not me anymore, either. And I know you got your place just because it was close to STAR Labs, so I thought that, if you wanted, maybe we could pick out a place together, one we both like.”

The car falls silent again for one heartbeat, then another, as her words sink in.

“Yes,” Harry says as soon as he can find words, wincing when it’s louder than he intended, but Snow’s smile is radiant and makes it impossible to be upset with his own enthusiasm. “Yes,” he repeats in a normal voice, “I’d love that. I love  _ you. _ ”

He holds his breath when he realizes that’s the first time either of them has actually said the words. They’ve been together for a while now, and each of them knows how the other feels, and clearly they wouldn’t have just agreed to move in together if they didn’t care about one another, but–

“I love you too, Harry.”

He chuckles, delighted, and she pulls him in for a kiss.

Weddings aren’t so bad, he thinks, if they always end like this.


	2. Sara & Leonard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there were subtle hints of Atomwave in No Superhero and they kinda demanded to be included here, so some background Atomwave. Much more Captain Canary than in the previous chapter.
> 
> Always invaluable feedback from ClaudiaRain <3

After Iris and Barry’s wedding, Snow finds herself making friends with Leonard Snart, of all people (though maybe it’s not surprising given their frosty tendencies). It’s natural, then, that she gets one of the few wedding invitations from him and Sara a year or so later, done in a simple, bold print, complete with an unnamed plus one (Harry scowls at that).

“I’m sure Sara didn’t mean anything by it,” she placates mildly, and Harry snorts.

“Yes, but you also know full well Leonard did it just to needle me.”

Harry and Leonard are actually friendly, too, only their friendship seems based on trading insults, competing, and refusing to admit to their obvious mutual admiration.

Snow and Harry both get along well enough with Sara, even if they don’t interact quite as often (Sara tends to have to stay behind on the Waverider when Leonard comes to help Team Flash, which has happened with increasing frequency ever since the ARGUS infiltration) but Snow is sure that they wouldn’t be invited to what she knows is a tiny wedding if it was only Sara sending out invites.

Or at least, that’s what she thinks until Sara pulls her aside a week before the wedding. She looks at Snow measuringly before nodding and speaking decisively, despite the fact she’s technically asking a question.

“Be my maid of honor?” Sara continues when Snow doesn’t immediately respond. “I don’t have many close friends. Being captain kinda keeps me apart from the crew. Things have changed with the people I left behind, and Laurel…” She shakes her head but holds eye contact. “I want someone at my side who is rooting for me and Len and who gets it, how easy the dark can be and how it feels to choose light instead.”

The request resonates with Snow. It’s not like she’d have turned her down anyway, likely, but with her reasoning out on display like that?

“Of course,” she answers. “I’d be honored.”

Sara gives her a rare, uncensored grin, then shifts back to a more serious expression. “We’re not having bachelor or bachelorette parties or anything like that, and I don’t care what you wear as long as it’s comfortable, but I do have one favor.”

“What is it?”

***

Snow approaches Harry once they’re home later that evening. Their house is small but open, with clean, comfortable furniture. She joins him on the couch, blinking up at him, intentionally obvious she wants something.

Harry affects a sigh. “What is it, Snow?”

“I was hoping you could do Sara and Leonard a favor. You’d be doing me a favor, too, since I’m officially wedding party now.” He raises an eyebrow, trying to look uninterested, and Snow barely resists a smile. “You were such a great officiant at Barry and Iris’s wedding that Sara and Leonard asked you to do the same for theirs.”

He blinks once before nodding. “If they’re sure.”

Snow loses the battle, smiling at him. “That’s it? No protests or questions?”

He shakes his head. “I know I was good at it, so it would make sense they’d ask,” he says lightly, easily ignoring her pretend shock at the confident words. “And I wanted to talk to them anyway, so I can ask what they want then.” His expression shifts to one of intent, and it sends shivers through her that have nothing to do with frost. “For now, I was thinking we could focus on something else.”

Harry leans in, and Snow closes the distance between them, their kiss as heated as ever, what follows just as enjoyable.

***

They’re almost late to the wedding, but so are the bride and groom, so Snow figures it’s acceptable. They’re battling a particularly aggressive meta until last minute, finally taking him down by teaming up with Sara and Leonard and blasting him with (non-fatal) cold from two directions, slowing him enough for Sara to knock him unconscious, allowing for transport to Iron Heights before he hurts anyone else.

Sara insists she and Snow get ready together, and they do, quickly slipping into their form-fitting dresses and helping with hair and makeup. When the fact that Sara has no reservations about Snow helping hits her a little harder than she expects after so much time, Snow takes a moment to look at herself in the mirror. The rich blue dress exposes one shoulder and makes her feel confident and sexy. Sara is wearing a knee-length white dress with a slit up the side, “Just in case,” she said with a wink.

Then they’re ready, meeting at a little field covered in wildflowers in the nearest patch of nowhere, and Snow waits off to the side with Sara until they’re ready to start.

Walking down the aisle to Harry, even if it is as Maid of Honor and Officiant, is a heady feeling. It doesn’t help that Harry’s eyes lock onto hers, burning into her until she feels like she might catch fire in the best way. There’s heat, and there’s love, and then Snow is at her preassigned spot and turning to watch Sara complete the same walk, still feeling Harry’s eyes on her, still trying to catch her breath.

The guests, as small of an audience as it is, have their attention on Sara, as it should be. Quentin and Donna are both tearing up, and Cisco looks almost proud. Next to him, Lisa sneaks glances at her brother, smiling more softly than Snow is used to seeing. Barry and Iris are leaning against each other, clearly remembering their own vows the year before. Ray, who came with Mick, is just as teary as Sara’s father is.

When Sara reaches the end of the makeshift aisle, she hands Snow her small bouquet and takes Leonard’s hands.

“Love,” starts Harrison Wells, officiant, “takes many forms. Sometimes it’s easy, as simple as breathing, and sometimes, you have to fight tooth and nail for it, surmounting even the most impossible of obstacles in order to be together. Sara and Leonard have each overcome death, and here they are, together, and in love, and ready to start their lives as husband and wife. They’ve requested a short and simple ceremony, and they’ll now be exchanging their own vows, which they worked on together.”

Harry clasps his hands together and nods at the couple to begin, and it takes effort for Snow to drag her attention back to Sara and Leonard.

“Sara,” Leonard says, voice rough with emotion, “I promise to always be here to remind you of how much good you’re capable of. I’ll be your heat in the cold, and I’ll have your back in any fight. I promise to misbehave often enough that we’ll never get bored, and to play cards as often as possible. I don’t promise to love you until my death or yours; I promise to love you beyond that.”

Sara echoes the words, her voice more steady than his, but not by much, and then Harry pronounces them husband and wife. The cheering after they kiss is surprisingly (or maybe not so surprisingly, really) loud given how few people are present.

There’s no organized end to the official part of the ceremony; the guests simply join the wedding party after cheering. Ray is the first to give the newly-wedded couple hugs before he moves to Mick’s side. Mick’s expression remains close to neutral, but he puts an arm around Ray and pulls him closer into his side, dispelling any lingering uncertainty Snow had about whether they were together or good friends.

Harry comes to stand behind Snow while everyone talks, and after a bit, she sees a couple smiles out of even the least likely suspects. Sara looks up at Leonard with an overwhelming amount of affection on her face, and he returns the look, eyes sparkling. Snow herself is smiling when Sara looks back at her.

“Harry needs to ask you something,” Sara says, leaning back against Leonard as he wraps his arms around her. They’re wearing identical expressions again, this time something like mischievous and expectant. “Afterward, you should come back over here, and we’ll tell you we’re joining Team Flash full time.”

“Really?” Snow beams, tempted for a moment to give them hugs of welcome, but she’s still not particularly comfortable with contact outside of Harry, and sometimes Cisco and Barry. Barry has no such reservations and gives the two a quick, joint hug. It takes Snow a minute to get past her excitement (really, they’re a great fit for the team, and she enjoys spending time with both of them) to recall the first part of what Sara said. “You said Harry wants to ask me something?”

Sara nods, then looks pointedly over Snow’s shoulder. Snow turns around and sees Harry kneeling, holding a small box exposing a shiny ring.

“My dear Snow,” Harry starts, seeming to know when she’s recovered enough from the unexpected (but most definitely not unwelcome) sight to be able to hear him. “Being with you has been everything to me. After having Jesse, I thought I’d never again be surprised by my capacity to love, but I was wrong.”

Snow is dimly aware of Cisco elbowing Barry and whispering, “Dude, I told you this was coming.”

Harry continues, ignoring or not hearing the distraction. “I want to spend my life with you, officially, if you’ll have me. Will you marry me?”

It takes her a minute to respond, but in that minute, she’s already knelt and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his neck.

“Harrison Wells,” she says finally, “I’d love to marry you.”


	3. Harry & Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! It ended up longer than I meant it to and took a couple turns. I hope you’ve enjoyed this! I know most people stick to their ships, so I don’t know how many people reading this are interested, but there are three more stories I’m trying to get to in this verse, each fixing the last season finale and/or showing a potential future happy ever after given the finale, so that Olicity, Karamel, and Westallen are all happy and good at the Westallen wedding that started this little verse.

Of _course_ Harry and Snow’s wedding ends up something of an ordeal to plan. They invite all of STAR Labs. Why wouldn’t they? And once STAR Labs is involved, it makes sense to invite Team Arrow and Team Supergirl; they consult with them not infrequently and spend time together when they're in the same town (or the same Earth, whichever the case), and it seems insulting not to invite them to a celebration. At least, that’s what Barry and Cisco say, and Harry doesn’t have a good argument against it, even before Snow gives him the face that says she kinda agrees. With Sara and Leonard both active members of Team Flash, it also seems awkward not to invite the members of the Waverider.

The family of your family is also your family, or some trite-but-true nonsense.

The point, if Harry has one, is that there are far more people to invite than he ever thought there would be, and he genuinely enjoys the company of nearly all of them, despite the front he likes to wear. Add in the few significant others who aren’t already invited directly, and their guest list seems out of control given the fact that neither of them has much family to invite.

It’s completely unsurprising that Snow seems drained, more exhausted the closer they get to their wedding date. She’s handling much of the work associated with the wedding, if only because people are more likely to approach her than him with questions or input. Part of him wants to stop, wants to yell about how much everyone is tiring her out.

She loves it, though, loves that not one of their friends hesitates to come to her, that nobody holds Killer Frost against her, even though Killer Frost is still a part of what makes her who she is. So he says nothing, just holds her close when she wants a rare cuddle in bed before they sleep, a few nights before the wedding.

“What was your last wedding like?” she asks quietly.

He pauses, then resumes stroking her arm rhythmically. “Small,” he says. “We thought the time would be better spent working on our projects.” Another pause. “What about yours?”

“Small.” It sounds like she might be smiling, but she sounds even more exhausted. “It was perfect, at the time, and then Ronnie…”

Harry holds her tighter, letting his chin rest against the top of her head.

“I’m glad we’re having a big wedding,” she says, her voice mercifully steady and calm. “I like having everyone we know there.” Her words are slowing, slurring, and she nuzzles her face against his collarbone. “Everyone’s… Everyone’s so… happy.”

She’s boneless in his embrace, her breathing steady. Harry will get them both under the covers shortly, but for the moment, he just lets himself enjoy this, the two of them alone together in the quiet, before the storm of happy chaos that is likely to be their wedding.

***

It’s Jesse who suggests the combined bachelor and bachelorette party.

She and Wally are back from Earth-3 for the wedding. Sometimes, how grown up his daughter is makes Harry sad; he still thinks of her as tiny, as capable as she’s proven herself, and it’s hard to be faced with the evidence that she most certainly is not still a child. Her and Wally’s decision to have Wally join her in protecting another Central City, another _Earth,_ is exactly zero help in Harry’s quest to delude himself as to how grown she is, but he’s glad his daughter isn’t alone.

Her mischievous excitement while suggesting the party is impossible to say no to. She makes it even harder by proposing the idea in front of all of STAR Labs, claiming (accurately, he’ll admit) that the wedding is so big that Team Flash won’t really get another chance to hang out, just them, before Wally and Jesse have to leave. Any shot Harrison has at turning her down is completely ruined when Snow looks up at him, wearing the same expression of playful excitement.

He’s not sure whether it’s a blessing or a curse that Joe West declines the invite, once it’s official. He might’ve appreciated having someone else there to keep him from feeling as old as he knows he will, surrounded by drunk 20-somethings, but at the same time…

If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em, and if Harry’s going to resign himself to drinking along with the rest of the team, maybe he’s happy there aren’t any more mature witnesses.

Cisco ends up in charge of the festivities, and he makes sure everyone has a drink in front of them before he kicks things off.

“As I am the _official_ namer of people around here,” he says, pausing and sending a mock glare around the room as if daring anybody to contradict him, “I thought it was only appropriate that I name this couple. Now, I know you’re keeping your name, Snow, but I was toying with ideas, and if you took Harry’s last name, you’d be Snow Wells, and that’s, I mean,” he continues, pausing again to beam, “that’s perfect: Snowells.”

Harry chuckles and feels Snow do the same against his side.

Cisco takes their laughter as approval and holds up his glass. “To Snowells!”

The ridiculous name echoes around the room as everyone drinks, except Snow, but Harry’s pretty sure he’s the only one who notices she fakes her sip. A few minutes later, once the attention is off the two of them, everyone grabbing more to drink (he resolutely ignores the fact that his daughter is in line for more), he raises an eyebrow at Snow.

“You know how tired I’ve been,” she explains. “I’ll have more fun if I don’t take two sips and then pass out. Besides, somebody should be sober, with this many people drinking in a laboratory.”

“I can–”

She interrupts his offer to join her in sobriety (well, at least _near_ sobriety, as he’s already polished off his first drink). “No, you drink. Here, have mine before anyone else notices.” She swaps their glasses, and he studies her for a moment, searching for and failing to find any trace of displeasure or regret at her proposed course of action. “Drink,” she says, laughing, looking so light and happy that it’s impossible not to kiss her before he follows her order and empties his second glass.

It wouldn’t quite be accurate to say his night is blurry after that, but it’s not long after; several team members evidently worked together to make a more potent alcohol with a lower risk of negative side effects. Sara and Leonard had, apparently, volunteered as test subjects, and the end result is effective enough that even Barry is able to feel it for a few minutes after each drink, even if his are larger than anyone else’s.

Really, it’s a miracle nobody ends up dead.

As is it, Harrison is beyond grateful to be a touch past tipsy by the time the party games come out. If anything, he’d like his memories to be a little fuzzier; Team Flash playing “pin the dick on the Flash logo” isn’t something he has any desire to think about again, ever.

Especially not that he ends up the winner.

Alright, maybe he would accept remembering Sara, blindfolded and quite a bit more drunk than he is, ignoring the target entirely in favor of placing the phallic sticker right on her husband’s crotch, as Leonard stands there, arms crossed, wearing a smirk.

A few other things stand out, despite the drinking.

He remembers Sara and Leonard getting far more cozy than they ever do in public.

He remembers Cisco and Barry singing a duet of “Don’t Go Breaking My Heart” (he can’t remember where the karaoke machine came from or when it showed up). Iris claims a turn with Barry afterward, and they sing a rowdy rendition of “Stand By You.”

He remembers someone getting a movie started, and he remembers leaning toward Barry during a slow part. “Barry, I need you to listen to me. This is important. I'm really really glad you didn't stay in the speed force. Everyone missed you, Barry Allen. Including me.”

He remembers Snow by his side the whole night, smiling and laughing along with him (and maybe sometimes _at_ him), more relaxed than he’s seen her in a long time, even with everybody being very generous with the hugs, Harry included. They end the night curled together on one of the many air mattresses Cisco acquired for the party, and Harry whispers his love into her hair.

***

The hangover isn’t half as bad as all the good-natured teasing he receives the next morning.

***

A couple days later, it’s finally time for their wedding, and Cisco’s in the middle of explaining the mechanics of the video recording for the ceremony while Harry tries to get his own tie done correctly, and something clicks abruptly into place.

“I’ll be right back,” he mumbles, leaving and walking quickly toward the room where Snow is getting ready, ignoring the confused, “Harry, where are you going?” from behind him.

He finds the room and knocks on the door. “Snow? I need to talk to you.”

The door opens a crack, and Iris looks at him sternly. “You can wait the 20 minutes until the ceremony, Harry.”

“No, I can’t,” he says.

“It’s okay,” calls Snow.

Iris scowls. “Okay, fine, but wait a sec.” The door closes again, and when it opens a long minute later, he sees Snow’s been wrapped in a bathrobe, only the very end of her wedding dress at all visible. “We’ll give you a few minutes,” Iris says, and she and Sara and Jesse file out. Harry steps inside and closes the door firmly. Snow is looking at him, concerned, and it’s possible he should lead into this tactfully or use questions.

Instead, he blurts out the reason he had to see her. “You’re pregnant.”

Snow blinks and turns her head to the side like she does when she’s confused. “Come again?”

“You’ve been so tired,” Harry says, working through his reasoning.

“Well, there’s been the wedding…” She trails off as she realizes, as they both should’ve, that she’s handled a lot more than this without so much as batting an eyelash.

“You didn’t want to drink,” he continues.

“I mean, I’ve been tired.” It’s a perfectly valid excuse, but it’s not one she’s used before.

He takes a breath and ticks off his last points, the ones that he hadn’t even realized until he was thinking about their wedding date. “You’ve been particularly sensitive, and you’ve been skipping breakfast. And you’re late. I don’t keep a calendar or anything, but I think you’re more than a little late.”

“I’m never late,” she says absently, clearly distracted, and he waits for her to do the math, to realize that the last time she’d had her period had been at least two months ago. Her eyes snap to his. “I’m pregnant.”

He nods and watches her, waiting for the shock to wear off enough for a reaction, and his breath escapes in a whoosh when she smiles at him, tears threatening to fall.

“I’m pregnant,” she says again, and he steps forward to wrap his arms around her, holding her tight. “We’re going to have a baby.”

“We are.” He puts as much emotion into the two words as he can, making sure she knows how ecstatic he is about this.

“We’ll need to officially confirm it, obviously,” she says into his chest, and he smiles as she flirts with her normal methodical tone. “But…” She pulls back and looks up at him. “A baby.”

He leans forward to kiss her, but there’s a knock on the door, one that somehow manages to be both polite and impatient at once. It’s followed by Iris’s voice.

“Sorry to interrupt,” she says, “but we really need to finish up if we’re getting started on time.”

He presses a kiss to Snow’s forehead, and she leans into his touch. “Let’s go get married,” he murmurs, and she nods before he turns and opens the door.

“You better not have messed up her makeup, Dad,” Jesse teases as the women file back in.

“My makeup is fine, Jesse,” Snow says fondly, and Harry takes one last look at her smiling face before the door is closed between them.

He returns to his room, and then (after his tie is finally fixed) his half of the wedding party goes downstairs to the large, tastefully decorated room to wait.

And wait.

The processional music starts right on time, so he knows he can’t have been waiting for more than five minutes, but the five minutes are some of the longest in his life. He thinks that if he’d stopped to consider it, he’d have assumed the ceremony would be almost anti-climactic after finding out they’re going to be parents. Instead, he decides as the female half of the bridal party starts down the aisle, it’s the opposite.

Jesse is first, looking so adult and composed that his heart aches. He remembers her childhood so clearly, even if he didn’t always manage the work/life balance well. Starting over with an infant sounds exhausting, and perfect, and wonderful, and terrifying, and amazing, and he wonders how Jesse will react to the idea of a younger sibling.

Next is Sara, and Harry is dimly aware of Leonard’s soft smile as she walks toward them and takes her place. Barry’s smile at Iris’s turn is actually audible, accompanied by a quiet, happy little hum. The two of them are utterly smitten with their wives.

As if Harry himself is going to be any different.

It’s Snow’s turn, and Harry forgets to breathe for a moment. She looks gorgeous, the dress somehow showing both her reticent and her daring sides. From head to toe, she looks every inch herself, a brilliant scientist, someone who loves ferociously, who’s been capable of killing but overcome it, who’s embraced change and said “This is who I am.”

She looks perfect, and she’s looking at him like he’s everything she wants, and Harry has no idea how he got this lucky.

“Dad,” Jesse whispers. “You’re drooling.”

He closes his mouth, resisting the urge to retort that he was _not_ drooling, just a little distracted and rightfully so, and Snow reaches him, handing Iris her bouquet before she takes Harry’s hands.

“Hi,” he whispers, and she grins up at him.

“Hi,” she returns.

He couldn’t honestly say afterward what vows they exchanged, though he knows he and Snow agreed on mostly traditional ones, with just a few modifications. Instead, he remembers the kiss they use to seal the vows.

He remembers the raucous cheers from their friends, people who are like family.

He remembers the smiles: theirs, his, and Snow’s.

He remembers dancing, making his wife laugh as he spins her in her arms, laughing in turn as they watch Kara dip Mon El.

He remembers Oliver and Felicity whispering happily in a corner of the room.

He remembers later, getting home, confirming that yes, Snow is pregnant with his child, and he remembers them falling into bed together, demonstrating their love enthusiastically, and then falling asleep afterward, sated and content.

He remembers it not as the start of their lives together, but as multiple steps coinciding and making everything even better, impossibly so.

And Snow tells him she feels the same.


End file.
